Endurance 4
Endurance Schedule of Endurance will usually be: *1. Players read note of eliminated team /Endurance challenge/ Samadhi ceremony *2. Temple challenge/ Temple of Fate ceremony *3. Temple of Fate Twists 5 new twists were introduced to the group of 30. Last season's twist came into play also. Samadhi Twist: *The Samadhi can have a good impact or bad impact into the game. *You can give the Samadhi to someone, or give it to yourself. *(new/revised) If you give it to yourself, you are awarding yourself the Samadhi and a piece from a team. If you give it to someone else, your team will lose a piece, and the receiver will get the Samadhi AND the piece. This means you can either lose a piece, or gain 2 pieces. Twist 1: With 30 players, there will be TEN (10) teams of THREE (3). Instead of 2 teammates, there will be 3. Twist 2: Twist 2 states that whoever gets last place WILL BE ELIMINATED. This twist will also be played in the Temple Mission. This twist only happened in the first week, winding down to 7 teams after the first week is over. Twist 3: For each week, teams will earn points. The points will be carried to twist number 5. Twist 4: The player who arrives last in the Temple Mission will go to the Temple of Fate Twist 5: New teams of 2 were created. Contestants A total of 30 contestants competed in the season. See twist 1 for more information. *1 The first twist stated that whomever arrives last in the challenge will go home. Yellow and Brown did not finish the challenge, but Brown attempted it. *2 The fifth twist made teams to have 7 teams of 2. Elimination Table 1 The Red team and the Green team arrived last in the Temple Mission. White team, who won, decided to send both of them up. Key: Piece Table This season had 14 pieces from the original seasons. 6 additional new pieces were put into play. *TBW (To be won by the contestants in the endurance mission) *'Bold (The team won this piece in the challenge) OR (The team won this piece by the winner of the endurance mission)' *''Italics and Underline (Starting Piece for the team) OR (Eliminated Team gave a piece to a team)'' Temple of Fate Table Bold: The team was last in the Temple Mission, causing them to be up in the Temple of Fate. Italics: The Element was not played in not round because the competition ended before it was gotten to the round. '' Summary Day 1: Welcome to a new edition... of twists! 31 hopefuls applied to the competition. Before they applied, each player had to write a little autobiography about themselves. That would then be converted into a statment for the '''Right to Stay Challenge.' Only 1 was eliminated, leaving 30 contestants. The 30 contestants found out their 1st twist, being in 10 teams of 3. Partner Selections were made by how many points the contestant had in the Right to Stay. Day 2: Twists 2 and 3! Before the first mission, players got notified with the twists 2 and 3. Twist 2 states that whoever gets last place in the Endurance Mission and the Temple Mission will be going home. Twist 3 states that each player will have points. The points will be decided by what they do. Points are crucial in the upcoming days. Afterwards, the 10 teams had their first challenge, Endurance Mission. Players had to balance 5 balls and carry them 5 feet. Purple Team won the competition. Purple decided to give the samadhi to themselves. Brown and Yellow didn't complete the challenge, meaning they were sent home. Day 3: Another twist already? The fourth twist was revealed to everyone. It stated that whoever arrives last in the mission will get sent to the Temple of Fate, unless they had a pass from the samadhi. Temple Mission. The temple mission required teams to get water out of their team buckets. Purple team opened the samadhi and found out that they have a 3 bucket disadvantage. Pink team won the challenge by everyone trying to target Purple; whereas Orange team got last place, sending them to the temple. Pink team decided to send the Blue team, because controversy happened with the Blue team and everyone in the challenge. Day 4: First Temple of Fate The first Temple Of Fate happened to Orange and Blue. Both teams chose water for the first round. In the second round, Orange chose wood and Blue chose fire. Blue team lead. In the third round, the teams chose what the opposite team had, so a tie of 1-1 occured. In round four, both teams picked water again. In the last round, Blue team chose Fire and Orange chose Wood. Blue team had a victory, and Orange team was the first team sent home by the Temple of Fate in Endurance IV. Day 5: We're making a team flag! The second Endurance Mission had teams to create a flag. Only Blue, Green, and Purple did the challenge, and Purple won the mission. Purple decided to give the samadhi to themselves once again, giving them a total of 3 pieces in their hands. Day 6: "The Random Challenge" The second Temple Mission had teams to grab balls. In each of the round, there would be 10 balls with different amount of weights. Once all of the balls were gone, I would give them a number. The number would then be added/subtracted to that number for their final points. Purple had a 15 point disadvantage, but still won. Gray team didn't show up to the challenge and was sent to the temple of fate. Purple team once again sent the Blue team. Day 7: Second Temple of Fate The second Temple of Fate happened with Gray and Blue. In the first round, both teams chose water. In round two, Gray chose Fire and Blue chose Wood, making them in a lead of 1-0. In round three, Blue chose Wood and Gray chose Water. Blue team won the Temple of Fate again. The gray team got sent home with 7th place, a known placement for the Gray team in Endurance history. Day 8: Determined to win Day 9: You see, paying attention to the group page is imperative. Day 10: Third Temple of Fate Day 11: Last twist revealed!